Strip Dueling  VannuroRB's Birthday Present :D
by Lornzie
Summary: One of the three presents for Vannkun ;D Enjoy it and Happy Birthday! :D xxx


Okay, Basically this is one of the three birthday presents for my adorable Vann-kun :D Enjoy Hun! Happy Birthday! :D xx

Sitting on the wall amongst the tall building of a school was Yugi Mutou; the shy young boy was playing with his deck as he waited for his best friend to appear from his detention. He sighed in displeasure as Joey –his best friend- was taking an awfully long time.

"Something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi jumped at the sudden voice and looked to his left to a look-a-like of himself. He smiled warmly and rolled his eyes when the owner of the voice sat next to him and wrapped a arm around his waist to pull him closer, "Hell to you too Yami" Yugi chuckled then shook his head lightly "Just a little bored, Joey hasn't turned up yet".

"Oh" Yami replied and gave a small smirk "Has he been a bad boy again?"

Yugi's cheeks flushed; knowing what the other male meant by that. "Not in the way that you're thinking, but yes he's got himself in another detention and surprisingly, with Kaiba". Yami raised his brow "With Kaiba?" he repeated and smirked more seeing his lighter half nod "Oh well, Joey might be quite some time..."

The teen frowned a little and looked up to him with a confused expression but after seeing his smirk, he decided not to ask. "So" Yugi turned to Yami as he started to speak "What are you going to do while you wait?" this making Yugi shrug "Sit here and think I guess" he replied and put his beloved deck away into its holder. The male hummed "Well, why don't we play a game?" Yugi immediately looked up to him with a grin "Duel monsters?" he asked making the other nod "But" Yami smirked "We do it my way".

"Why have I got a bad feeling about this?"

Yami chuckled and ruffled the young boy's hair "Ignore it, it will be a good feeling" Yami smirked.

"Okay, now I have a really bad feeling about this".

Yugi and Yami both appeared inside the Millennium puzzle, Yugi looked around in wonder; he loved going into Yami's room, it puzzled him quite a lot but enjoyed it never less. Yami whistled to grab his Abiou's attention and beckoned him over to a large bed he had at one part of the room, this making Yugi raise his brow but walked over anyway. He sat down on the space that was opposite Yami before making himself comfortable "So then, what is this way of yours?" Yugi dared to asked, though regretted it seeing his smirk go larger.

"Strip duelling of course."

A large red streak went over Yugi's face, "S-Strip duelling?" he repeated and whined seeing him nod "Seriously Yami, can't we have a regular duel?" Yami shook his head and chuckled "It wouldn't be as fun" he explained and leaned closer to the boy's face "Rules are simple, play as you would on a duel, small points gone means small clothing are gone, for example, belts, shoes, socks" Yami then caressed his face "And large life points mean big clothing, tops, pants, understand?"

Yugi nodded then frowned faintly "But what if we have both stripped naked, yet still have points left?" he asked curiously making Yami grin "Then, it goes to sexual pleasure of course!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope" Yami grinned "Small points meaning small kisses or licks wherever, but large life points mean either oral, or fingering, or anything else that we choose".

"So, what about putting our clothes back as life points?" Yugi said hopefully. "Not a chance" Yami replied with a chuckle then passed Yugi his own deck "Start shuffling". Mumbling quietly, Yugi took his deck and handed his own over to Yami, shuffling with more curses towards his hikari.

During the duel, Yugi had managed to only take his shirt, accessories and belt off whilst Yami had managed to lose his shirt and trousers. Yugi blushed when the older male swiftly took his trousers off, uncaring about his obvious arousal in his boxers; he glanced at Yugi and smirked "Are you staring at my groin Aibou?"

Yugi flushed up and hid his face with his cards "Don't be so vain" he retorted and looked back at his hand to see what he could use. Yami chuckled "I think it's time to play now". Yugi looked at him confused "What?"

The male smirked and attacked his life points a lot with powerful monster cards, Yugi sat and started to blush when he had to take everything off. He got to his boxers and shook his head insanely "No, I can't and won't do my boxers!" he exclaimed in embarrassment making the other smile as the cuteness on his face "Aw, c'mon Yugi. I've seen you naked before" he purred seductively. Yugi mumbled "We were both drunk Yami, and it's in the past now".

"I can dream you know, now off with the boxers!"

Yugi sighed "I call this child abuse" he groaned and slide the boxers off; glaring at Yami's grin he closed his legs to hide his area. "Aw, Yugi that's not very nice" he chuckled and continued with their duel. Soon enough, both males sitting naked and both had a hard time keeping their eyes on the game and off each other. Although, Yugi was into the game when he was getting a winning streak over Yami, "And there's another 600 life points off!" he grinned happily "Now take off..." he blinked "Oh, what can you take off now..?" he questioned, forgetting the rules of his game by this time.

Yami smirked darkly "That means, pleasure dear Aibou, now tell me what you wish for" Yugi then blushed and stuttered with his words "I-I um...D-Don't know...A k-kiss?" he blinked and Yami quickly crawled over and on top of him to kiss him deeply. Yugi shuddered and moaned as their bodies touched bare skinned, much to Yami's pleasure. The male kissed the boy deeper and trailed his expert tongue over the other's and played with it hungrily, this making Yugi moan erotically and quickly getting aroused by each fondle the male did on his tongue.

He whined and panted when Yami pulled away smirking then realising about the game "O-Oh...Um...You're turn Yami..." he muttered whilst rubbing his cheeks to get the redness away. Yami chuckled and nodded then played his turn, smirking he looked at the boy and made a large chunk of his life points go "Oh dear" he said sarcastically with a dark grin. Yugi blinked and blushed "Okay, what do you want..."

"Blowjob"

Yugi sighed and rubbed his cheeks "C-Can I not kiss you?"

"Nope"

The teen mumbled and crawled back over, blushing as Yami's erection was large and very hard. Yugi leaned down and licked the head shyly making the other shudder. Curiously he then put his mouth over and down onto it, earning a low groan from the other. Yugi shuddered and continued, his head bobbing at a good speed and his tongue working hard to wetting the erection more. Yami moaned and gripped the boy's hair and bucked into his mouth, watching him with a lustful expression "That's it Yugi, pleasure me faster" he purred making Yugi shudder and bob his head faster.

Yami moaned and continued to buck his hips into his mouth "Oohh yes..." he grinned and bit his lip, more aroused by Yugi's actions he went onto his side and made sure Yugi obliged to the new oral position which was a lying down sixty-nine position, he licked his lips as he got a good view of the male's entrance. Smirking he licked his fingers and slid a single one into Yugi, making the younger male gasp and wriggle "T-That wasn't pa-" Yugi was cut off by moaning loudly when two fingers entered inside him.

"Hush Aibou" Yami purred and thrusted the fingers in and out of the smaller boy with a devilish smirk "Just enjoy it". Yugi nodded and continued with Yami's duelling treat as he got his own treat by Yami. The male scissored his fingers inside Yugi making him moan out loud and fumble his legs around as pre-release marked Yami's bed. He chuckled and pulled his hips away from the boy to satisfy him more, he soon entered three fingers inside to make Yugi cry out and leaned into the boys entrance to lick over it.

Yugi gasped and panted "Yami!" he blushed "That's weird! Don't do that!" Yami glanced at Yugi and smirked "It's only a rim-job..." he said innocently and continued to lick at the boy's anus. Yugi cried out and gripped the sheets heavily "Oh god! Yami!" he moaned and begged with his eyes for more. Yami grinned at his begging and slid his fingers out and mounted Yugi from behind but held his member and pushed only a small bit inside "Want more?" he teased and moved the head of his erection around making Yugi whine loudly "Yes! Please!"

The male smirked and mounted him fully inside, groaning loudly as he felt Yugi tighten up; he leaned down and kissed over his neck lustfully before moving deeply in and out of his lover. Yugi panted pleasurably and bit his bruised lips "Ah, so good" he moaned, Yami smirked and breathed into his air "How good?" he whispered and went faster into the boy "Tell me how much you love it Aibou~."

Yugi cried out and leaned his body downwards to a downwards doggy angel before biting the sheets "Oh Yami! I love it! I love it!" he grinned and shuddered feeling Yami's lips suck on various parts of his neck, earning large red marks "How much?" he heard Yami say "Because if you don't show me how much you love it, I could slow down~" Yugi gasped and whined feeling him slow down "No! Please!" he begged and moved his body towards Yami's member so it could insert into him more "I love it! I lust for it! I want you to pound into me you sexy accuse for a man!"

Yami grinned pervertedly and done as he was told; he pounded into the teen making him moan and pant loudly "Oh god, oh god!" Yugi cried out "Y-Yami! I-I'm close!" Yami then looked down and groped his buttocks to pound into him more, hitting his prostate hard and making Yugi shiver with pleasure "I'm close too, but Yugi, scream my name, show me how dirty you are~" he whispered huskily and gave one buttocks cheek a little slap to make it red (and Yugi moan) before grabbing Yugi's need and pumping it hard.

Yugi shook under the amount of pleasure he was receiving "Yes! Yes!" he cried "I'm very dirty~ Make me your dirty little slave Yami!" Yugi then gripped the sheets tightly as he moaned out "Oh god! Yami!" he screamed and came hard over both Yami's hand and the covers. This making Yami groan due to the tightness and pound into him more "Yugi!" he cried and with another pound he released deeply into the teen, both panting heavily in a perfect rhythm as they tightened up and shuddered. Yami leaned down and kissed over the boy's back and neck "Wow" he smirked and took his hand away from Yugi's member carefully to lick his release off "Very creamy Yugi~".

The teen blushed and buried his head into the sheets "Shut up" he mumbled only to squeak when Yami pulled out of him and lay him on his side. Yami then slid up tightly against his back making the boy blush, realising the male had got another arousal "I like it when you demand Yugi, and so said that you enjoy this position?" he asked as he raised the boy's leg up and slid inside. Yugi moaned out and bit his lip "Ahh~ So thick~" he moaned and slid a hand over himself to rub at his now standing member.

Yami watched his wandering hand and smirked "Dirty boy, touching yourself up" he commented and thrusted back into his lover with a low groan on his shoulder. Yugi moaned back and gripped himself "You love it Yami, you can't deny it~" Yugi then smirked feeling the male shudder "You love the way I touch myself at night, you watch me from the puzzle. And it's all about you~" Yugi said huskily with a moan to follow "Ooohhh Yami~ Give it to me hard~" he demanded and thrusted his hips into his hand and against Yami's member. Yami groaned in pleasure "Oh you are dirty!" he grinned and thrusted into the other hard.

Yugi moaned out and bit his lip "Oh Yami! That's good! So good! Ah!" he moaned out and reached back with one hand to grip Yami's hair tightly. Yami shuddered and bit at his neck lustfully "Dirty, dirty boy!" Yami groaned and dug deeper into the male before biting his neck hard and both of them releasing together for the second time. Both male's panted erotically and then shared a romantic embrace and kiss, Yami trailed his kisses from his lips to his neck and then to his ear, he smiled and hummed "I love you Yugi, I don't mind if you don't feel the same...but, I do, I really do love you..."

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled, giving him another little kiss "Oh Yami... I love you too" he whispered and lip locked with his lover one more time before cuddling with him, forgetting he was supposed to meet Joey by this time...

Hope you enjoyed this Vann-kun! ;D I enjoyed writing it! :D (And whoever read it!)

Happy Birthday! :) xxxxxxx


End file.
